When a computer program. (software or an application) to be executed on a mobile terminal consumes much power in a mobile terminal such as a smartphone, battery capacity is reduced and the user is required to refrain from use of an application. Further, when the battery capacity is lost, it is impossible to use the mobile terminal at all. Therefore, a computer program which consumes as little power as possible is required.
Here, a software development device for developing software capable of saving power is conventionally known (for example, the following Patent Literature 1).